Railroads and Retcons (episode)
Railroads and Retcons is the third episode of Aztec Gold. It marks the first introduction of Go-Gangs, Manda Darl, and Doc. Synopsis While sitting at home, Cybersloth hears a knock on her door from a pizza deliveryman. She indicates that she did not order a pizza and the delivery person says it's already paid for, but the apartment next door isn't coming to the door. Cybersloth declines to answer the door. A few hours later, she gets another knock on the door. This time it's from someone claiming to be a maintenance officer to fix her pipes. Cybersloth says she didn't report a problem with the pipes, and the repairman responds that they're checking all the pipes after reports of leaking. Cybersloth finds this odd, as she lives on the first floor and no one below her could be leaked on. She calls the main office for her apartment. The line rings once, then in the middle of the second ring it cuts off before ringing again. She recognizes this as a sign of line switching, and responds with hostility and skepticism towards the woman who answers, demanding to know why it isn't the usual staff she's familiar with. Cybersloth tells the maintenance officer to leave, and he responds by cocking a shotgun and blowing a hole in her door. Cybersloth makes a retreat through her bedroom window, locking the door behind her. It bought her just enough time, as even as she jumps to the alley below a shotgun blast narrowly misses her. While running, Cybersloth sees a Lone Star officer and ducks behind a statue in Pioneer Square. She also sees a very pregnant woman who seems to be ducking the officer as well. The woman, Manda Darl gestures for Cybersloth to approach and asks Cybersloth to buy her a gun. Cybersloth complies, buying a cheap gun and six bullets from a vending machine. She gives them to Manda, who engages in a shootout with one of the Lone Star officers. The two run for cover together, and Manda offers Cybersloth some fire insurance as repayment, promising a 5:4 payout if a certain Neonet pharmacy -- Manda's former employer -- happened to catch fire. "Anything higher would look suspicious, and I'll already have to backdate this transaction a bit." After dispatching two more Lone Star officers, Manda asks Cybersloth for another favor: a ride to Skykomish to see the Doc. Cybersloth calls up Mothra who picks up her as well as the rest of The Crew, including Nova's young daughter, in his tank. The Edgelord indicates that he has big news that he's unwilling to talk about over the wire. Once aboard and convinced that Manda can be trusted, The Edgelord reveals that he had a mission from Finn last night that went poorly, and reveals the body of Damien Knight. Mothra is incredulous that he brought the body with him, a decision that The Edgelord defends, saying that he had no place to hide in. En route to Skykomish, the tank is attacked by a Go-Gang, which they dispatch with guns and ramming. Manda sets off a detonator, claiming that a NeoNet pharmacy just exploded and gives Cybersloth her payment. Burnout destroys the detonator immediately afterward, and several members of the crew express displeasure at Cybersloth for dealing without them. The Edgelord persuades Burnout to compensate Manda for the cost of the detonator. When they arrive, several members of the crew are taken back by Doc's cybernetic appearance. "You can replace all the parts you want" he says, "But it's no cure for gettin' old." Mothra parks the tank next to a graveyard that says SIC SEMPER FIDELIS -- Thus always to loyalty -- in large iron letters on the gate. Behind doc's mansion, they can see a large wing, as if of an airplane. The crew asks for some time away from Doc, unsure if he can be trusted, and, after discussing several options on how to dispose of the body, decide to steal a shovel from a shack in the graveyard and bury Damien Knight in the woods behind his house. Trivia At several points in the audio of this episode a dog can be heard panting in the background. Several players also address the dog, saying "no" or "down. The description text alludes to this. There is a mistake in this episode. The tank, having a speed of 3, should have a top speed of about 30 MPH, nowhere near the posted limit of 120 MPH. The original description text read: "After finding out they are wanted, the runners go on a road trip with a former insurance salesman through gang territory to a secluded mansion in western Washington, all the while talking over a panting dog." Category:Episodes